Finally
by rightfromthebeginning
Summary: Booth and Brennan fianlly take the plung and get together.


**hey everyone I've been a fanfiction reader and member for quite sometime but haven't gotten around to posting any fics. I started this story like a year ago and just hadn't finished it. So i decided the other day that i will work on it and see how it goes. So that means that this is my first fanfic and my first Bones one. So please be nice :) and if you could hep me anyway with advice i would gratefully appreciate it. P.S. I am absolutely obsessed with Bones and B&B are the best couple ever! :D**

**Fic set early to mid season 5. With spoilers from the 100****th**

**Finally- A Bones fanfiction**

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked down the corridor of her apartment building with her partner Special agent Seeley Booth. They had decided to go and catch a movie after wrapping up a weekly case. Secretly Booth had wanted this 'very platonic get-together' as a date, but as usual he had just chickened out and asked her as a friend. The corridor was pitch dark and full of silence, there was no noise, nothing, but the voices of the two partners.

"I hope you enjoy tonight, it was good to go out and see a movie. We haven't done that in a while." spoke Brennan while trying to opening the door of apartment 2B.

"Yeah, I had a great time tonight, the movie was really interesting." replied Booth as he leaned on the door frame.

"Well, I would imagine that the movie would be interesting if it was about World War 2 and the person who was watching it use to be in the army." She said with a chuckle.

Booth joined in and laughed along with her.

Once again like always they were hit with that spark every time they looked at each other, as if they were about to kiss. It would always seem to go on forever, like they were the only two people in the world and it just stopped. But the moment would be broken by one of the pair, because they were too afraid to take that next step. They stood there for a moment and looked Longley into each others' eyes like a really cheesy black and white romantic movie. And as on cue the spell was broken and they and would go back to like nothing had happened.

Booth finally broke the silence.

"Well I better get going we've both got work tomorrow." He said moving closers to her.

"Um you sure you don't want to come in for a cup of coffee or something?" she said trying to make up a lame excuse for him to stay a little longer.

"Nah I better not I gotta get up heaps early tomorrow, Hacker wants me to finish the new RICO case I've had for weeks now and have only done the research for." "He's going to kill me." he said wincing.

"Ok." Brennan said trying not sound disappointed.

"Ok well I really need to get going now".

"Night."

"Night." As he said kissing her on the cheek.

As Booth pulled away his lips meet Bones' surprised but shocked at the same time he didn't know what to do, finally he leaned in and kissed her. So many things were going through their minds.

Firstly Brennan thought to herself as she leaned in:

'_God Tempe what is wrong with you? You have now only realised that you have had feelings for your partner for over 5 and half years, you idiot! Oh but who cares if it has taken you this long for you to realise this, at least you have him now.'_

Then Booth looked at his partner and thought:

'_God this woman is so beautiful you have waited for so long for her to finally realise that you are more than just her friend and partner. You have loved her ever since you stepped foot in that lecturing hall on your first case together and you fell hard.'_

Finally the long awaited kiss ever since their first case and that fake mistletoe kiss that Caroline had set up at Christmas two years ago but finally it was real and oh boy was it.

The kiss began gentle yet sweet, but by a minute it grew with passion and desire and of 5 and half years of waiting. Brennan grabbed Booth's lappets of his jacket and pulled him even closer filling the small space between them. They were as close as they had ever been before in their lives and it was breath taking. Brennan put her hands through Booth's dark brown hair and he put his on her waist. After several minutes their lips parted as they broke apart.

"Uhhh….. Would you like to come in?" Brennan asked while trying to gather her thoughts and smiling sweetly conveying what she really wanted.

"Oh god yes I'd love to." He replied with a sincere look on his face.

As Brennan tried to open her door to let herself and Booth in he began to kiss her on the neck, expressing that he couldn't hardly wait any longer. As soon as she opened her door he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She began to laugh and giggle like a little girl. He sat her on her bed and gazed into her eyes, he lend in and he kissed her.

The rest of the night was spent with Booth showing Brennan how much she meant to him and finally breaking that metaphorical line between them that had kept them apart for many years.

As Booth woke up the next morning, he found himself in the middle of the bed with Brennan in his arms. He smiled at her and thought how beautiful she was. Less than a moment later she opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning." He said with a whisper.

"Morning." She said rubbing her eyes smiling.

"So did you sleep well?" Booth said with that smile he always had when he was trying to charm her, and as usual she always fell for it.

"Yeah, I did" she replied looking at him dreamily.

"So, Bones I- Uhhh….." he took a deep breath and thought. She looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Bones are you sorry about last night?" He asked her while absentmindedly stroking her urban hair. She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Booth why should we feel sorry about last night, we're both adults in our mid 30's and we seem to be very attracted and care about each other very much, so why should we be sorry?" she logically.

Booth looked away for a moment and then looked at his partner the way he always did when they were just about to kiss. His lips crashed on top of hers and began to suck on the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth to allow him to place his tongue inside. As they kissed it was first low and gentle but after moments it grew with passion. He rolled them over to the other side of the bed and landing on top of her ready to show her once again how much he loved her.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Went Brennan's alarm clock indicating that it was time for them to get up and get ready for work.

**Please tell me what you thought and please review :)**

**nicolee23**


End file.
